1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns contact means for the transmission of a signal or ignition current from a stationarily mounted steering column to the steering wheel rotatable with respect to the steering column in a vehicle such as an automobile. A contact is mounted on the steering column and a counter contact is mounted on the steering wheel to form the track for the contact of a contact body joined with the contact.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Known contact means of this type consist, for example, of conventional slip ring contacts used in the contruction of automotive vehicles. These contacts serve to bridge any gap or interruption of the signal circuit and of the ignition circuit when protective gas bag devices are deployed, for example, between the stationarily mounted steering shaft casing and the steering shaft or steering wheel hub. The typical hub is rotatable from a center position up to four revolutions in both directions of rotation. The disadvantages of slip ring contacts, especially when used in the aforementioned application consist in particular of the fact that the generation of grinding noises noticeable in the passenger compartment cannot be excluded. This is especially true if, as for example, in the ignition circuit of a gas bag impact protection system, the contact body must be held against the slip ring with a high contact pressure, in order to prevent an interruption of the connection in case of an accident.